


On a mission for Kyo

by Vinushuka



Series: After the Ghoul [7]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Toshiya has the final rehearsal for Eva's fashion show after which Eva surprises him by inviting him out for a dinner. Unfortunately, Toshiya will be on mission to secure Kyo's meeting with Ryota that night, so instead of declining her offer, Toshiya asks Eva to join him. During their dinner Toshiya gets carried away and invites Eva to his home to test his gym equipment. Their safeguarding mission ends without any mishaps, but Toshiya is worried until Kyo finally calls him and confirms the positive outcome. During their call it becomes obvious that Toshiya is susceptible also to Kyo's voice, not only to his touch.
Relationships: Die/Toshiya (Dir en grey), Kyo/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Series: After the Ghoul [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565338
Kudos: 1





	On a mission for Kyo

Toshiya woke up early on Thursday morning, 12th of December. This was going to be an exciting day for him. He would have the final dress rehearsal for Eva’s fashion show from morning till afternoon, and in the evening, he would be on a mission to protect Kyo. The latter was by far the more thrilling thing for him.

The first fashion show rehearsal on previous Tuesday had been a nerve-wrecking experience for Toshiya. He was the only male model in the team and didn’t feel at home among all those female professionals. However, it turned out that every member of the team was friendly and co-operative towards Toshiya and did their best to make everything run smoothly. At the end of the day Toshiya felt confident that he could handle his part of the show successfully.

Kyo had accepted Ryota’s dinner invitation as planned and Ryota had made a table reservation in one of the restaurants Kyo had recommended to him. After they knew the location where the meeting would take place the guys went to check the surroundings to find a place where Toshiya could wait for Kyo’s signal. There was a cozy looking diner at the opposite side of the street which looked perfect for the job. Toshiya went in and asked if they took table reservations. As it happened, they did. Toshiya made a reservation for two because it would have sounded strange to make a reservation for one. He could always explain that his date failed him.

Toshiya was worried that his fans might try some tricks to get into the rehearsals. After all, they had their secret information source within the company. Eva told him that she had given strict orders to the guards not to let in anybody without the company badge. Toshiya had also received one and took care not to forget it at home when arriving at the final rehearsal on Thursday.

Based on the first fashion show rehearsal Toshiya knew what would happen and how things worked, so this time he could really concentrate on his own performance. During the day it became obvious that he had earned the respect of other team members. To his astonishment he received applause when he returned from the runway in his dazzling party outfit at the end of the show.

“Wow, that was perfect! You really nailed it this time” Eva huffed and gave Toshiya a quick hug.

“Thanks to you, it’s easier to be myself on the catwalk now when I have learned the basics”, Toshiya said and stroke suddenly Eva’s cheek with his fingers. After doing that he escaped to his dressing room before Eva had time to reply.

When Toshiya had changed into his own clothing and stepped out of the dressing room to leave home, Eva was still at the premises as if she were waiting for someone.

“Have a relaxing evening before the big day!” Toshiya called to Eva while walking towards the exit.

“Toshiya, please wait a minute “, Eva called and walked over to him. “Would you like to go out for a dinner with me tonight? You deserve something delicious after our meager lunch”, Eva proposed in her straightforward manner.

Toshiya was caught completely off-guard and hesitated with his reply.

“Err, I have an engagement… I should safeguard a meeting that my friend has tonight… but of course you could join me. It’s mostly waiting and watching so I think we could have dinner while doing that”, Toshiya explained a bit vaguely.

“Well, I didn’t understand much about your mission, but it sounds exciting so why not!”

“I’m sorry, but it’s a long story and I’m not in a position to tell you about the details. But it’s by no means dangerous or anything like that.”

“Don’t worry, I have a diploma from a self-defense course so I think I can take care of myself”, Eva assured. “When and where do we meet?”

Toshiya gave Eva the name and address of the diner where they would have their combined dinner and night watch starting at seven p.m. After that they both went their separate ways, Eva back to her office and Toshiya to his home to prepare for the evening. Suddenly the idea of having Eva there with him felt excellent. It would have been extremely tedious to sit alone for two hours when most probably nothing would happen.

\------

The evening was already dark and there was some drizzle in the air when Eva and Toshiya met in front of the small diner. Toshiya glanced stealthily at the windows of the restaurant across the street where Kyo was supposed to meet Ryota, but of course he couldn’t see what was happening inside. They had agreed that Kyo would send him a text message after he had arrived and met Ryota, but Toshiya hadn’t received anything yet.

“Okay, let’s get in. My friend hasn’t arrived yet”, Toshiya proposed and opened the door for Eva to let her in.

The restaurant was small like most of the diners in the area, just around ten tables. The menu was Japanese style with medium level prices. The owner took their coats and showed them to their table, which had a view to the street as Toshiya had requested.

“This place feels somehow homey. I don’t particularly like those posh places with expensive international menu. I like this ‘keep it simple’ -stuff”, Eva said scanning her surroundings.

“Couldn’t agree more”, Toshiya remarked and glanced at his watch. Still nothing from Kyo…

Kyo’s text message arrived just when Toshiya and Eva had placed their orders.

“I’m sorry, but I will have to check this”, Toshiya apologized and dug up the cell phone from his pocket.

“By all means. You’re on a mission now”, Eva said looking excited.

“He’s here now”, Toshiya reported as he pushed the phone back into his pocket. “The next message should come in an hour or so if everything is going smoothly.”

“You two have planned this very carefully”, Eva remarked.

“Yeah, my friend is like that. He’s very thorough in everything he does. By the way, can I ask you why you ended up taking a self-defense course?” Toshiya changed the subject as he didn’t want to talk about his friend anymore.

“I just got fed up with all the groping in workplaces and public transport. Men here seem to think it’s their birth right to harass their female colleagues or complete strangers. Some guys have learned a lesson when trying to grope me.”

“You should teach some of your most effective tricks to me. One never knows when they are needed.”

“Probably my tricks wouldn’t be useful for a tall guy like you. It’s better to back off or talk your way out of the situation… It’s difficult for me to imagine you getting into a fight or an argument with somebody…” Eva said tilting her head and assessing Toshiya’s habitus in front of her. 

Their discussion died down when they received their delicious portions. They were both quite hungry after a light sandwich lunch they had during the day. Finally, Eva interrupted the silence with a question concerning exercising.

“I’ve been wondering… You’re very fit and muscular. How do you stay fit when you’re touring around the world and Japan all the time?”

“That requires some discipline. I have a simple exercise program for touring and when I’m at home, I use my own gym. Before, I used to exercise at my friend’s gym close by. It was Kyo, who inspired me to buy the equipment at home. You should see his facilities.” 

“That’s interesting. I’ve never been to a gym, so I don’t know anything about the fitness equipment. In fact, they look rather scary to me.”

“There’s nothing to be afraid of. If you’re interested, I could show you my equipment. After that you could try out some fitness center in your neighborhood”, Toshiya enthused forgetting momentarily that their relationship should stay strictly professional.

“I would really appreciate that. It would help me to get over the threshold somehow.”

“Just let me know when you have time so that I can arrange you a short training”, Toshiya promised his cheeks glowing. He had just invited Eva to his home, which was highly unusual of him.

“What about the week after the fashion show? I still have some loose ends in my schedule that week, but it might be able to come at the beginning of the week. Shall we make a preliminary reservation for Monday evening?”

“I don’t have anything in my calendar on that week except Die’s birthday party on Friday so Monday’s okay”, Toshiya replied feeling distracted. There was no way he could have cancelled his invitation however unwise it was under the current circumstances.

When the waiter came to collect their plates and asked if they wanted to have some dessert, Toshiya noticed that he had completely lost track of time. He panicked and checked his watch quickly; Kyo’s second message should arrive any time now.

“I think we will take raspberry parfaits, it it’s okay for you” Eva replied waiting for Toshiya’s response.

“Err, parfait is fine for me”, Toshiya replied flashing a smile at Eva. That woman really knew what she wanted.

Kyo’s message arrived while they were enjoying their desserts. Kyo told that everything was fine, and Toshiya could leave home without worries. I fact Toshiya wasn’t in a hurry. The food had been excellent and his company too. Consequently, Toshiya was still sitting at the table with Eva, when Kyo left the restaurant with Ryota. The guys seemed to be in good mood and headed together down the street, the smaller man telling something vividly to his partner and the tall, muscular guy laughing heartily. The sight was pleasant, but it made Toshiya feel uncomfortable. He had no reason to be jealous, but for some reason he was.

When Kyo and Ryota had vanished from sight, Toshiya motioned the waiter to come over. He insisted paying the bill this time and Eva settled for that, although she had invited Toshiya out, not vice versa.

“Thanks for keeping me company tonight. The meeting is over now, so we are free to leave”, Toshiya told Eva, who was sitting her back towards the window and hadn’t seen the guys leave.

“The pleasure was all mine”, Eva said and gave an enigmatic smile to Toshiya. “And thanks for the dinner! Will you join our team dinner after tomorrow’s show?” Eva asked when she was getting up from the table.

“I’m sorry, but I would probably feel out of place there. Besides, I promised to meet Die tomorrow evening”, Toshiya explained hastily. Once again, he had this need to keep his distance and sort out his feelings in peace and quiet.

“Yeah, sure, I understand. My girls would have been delighted to see you there…”

Toshiya had mixed feelings about his mission although everything seemed to have ended fine. Nothing dramatic had happened, which was in fact good, but part of him was disappointed. Toshiya and Kyo hadn’t agreed anything specific about reporting after the meeting, but naturally Toshiya expected to hear Kyo’s account about the situation already that night. Therefore, Toshiya kept his phone at hand even during the train ride to hear if any messages arrived. When he was at home around eleven o’clock, his phone had kept stubbornly silent and Toshiya was getting anxious. He had seen Kyo leave with Ryota, but anything could have happened after that.

When Kyo finally called Toshiya, he grabbed the phone with shaky hands fearing for the worst.

“Hi, Toshiya! You can’t imagine how happy I am at this moment. It’s like a heavy weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Ryota really was a changed man now, a gentle giant as Uta put it. I should have believed him when he convinced me that I had nothing to fear”, Kyo blurted out his news in one go. 

“Really? I’m so happy for you. Now you can put this thing behind you and enjoy your time with Uta.”

“I’m forever thankful for your support. I hope you didn’t get bored to death while sitting alone in that diner for two hours”, Kyo said ignoring Toshiya’s last remark about Uta.

“Actually, I wasn’t alone so no problem there.” Toshiya said a bit hesitantly.

“I see… I hope you haven’t told anything about this to Die.”

“No, he wasn’t there. I was with Eva and I didn’t tell anything to her either.”

“Ah, Eva… Aren’t you supposed to have the fashion show this weekend?” Kyo asked sounding relieved.

“Yeah, it’s tomorrow and I’m getting more nervous as we speak. I hope I won’t blow it.”

“I’m sure you won’t. Please let me know how it went sometime tomorrow evening. I will be waiting”, Kyo said his voice soft as velvet.

“Err, I will… and good night”, Toshiya whispered his body betraying him once again. As if Kyo’s touch wasn’t enough, now also his voice made Toshiya weak and there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
